The display screen assembly of a traditional mobile phone is composed of a cover plate and a display screen. The cover plate is laminated on the display screen. The inner surface of the cover plate is generally divided into two parts, that is, an ink area and a display area. The ink area is formed by applying an ink layer on the inner surface of the cover plate. The ink layer is used to shield the area at the edge of the display screen where images cannot be displayed, while the display area is an area where the cover plate can effectively display images of the display screen. Generally, the ink area does not display any images on the exterior surface of the cover plate, and therefore, the ratio of the display area to the exterior surface of the cover plate cannot be improved. It can be difficult to obtain a larger display screen and is not ergonomic.